Just to See You Smile
by Lord Drash
Summary: What if while on the train, Edward figured out a way to see Alphonse smile? One-Shot.


**Just to See You Smile**

"Oh Alphonse!" Edward Elric said, brushing away his salty tears in a masculine manner. "I am so sad that our predicament is as bad as it is!"

"I agree brother!" Alphonse Elric said, his high-pitched voice echoing tinnily inside the armor that was his body. "This train ride is doing little to improve our mood!"

Edward agreed plaintively, his automail arm and leg whirring slightly as he shifted to look outside at the generic scenery passing by. He sighed heroically and turned towards his younger brother.

"Al, I wish that I could fix you. If only we had a philosopher's stone that did not require the death of many people who would have to die to make a philosopher's stone."  
"That is also something I wish." Alphonse said. "This metal body won't even let me cry, though I desperately wish to."

"But most dearly, I wish that I could see you smile, just one more time. I would be happy with that, above all else."

If suits of armor could express emotion, at that moment Alphonse Elric would be expressing the emotion of intense love and appreciation. However, in a few moments that emotion would turn to first puzzlement and then frantic hope, then puzzlement again and then anger, followed by exasperation and frustration.

Ed's eyes lit up suddenly and spun towards Al. "Wait a second Al! I have an idea! A brilliant idea!"

"What do you mean brother?!" Al asked, feeling puzzlement.

"I think I can do something about our problem!"

"What?"

Edward yanked out a piece of paper and turned his arm into a pen, which he then used to start writing down equations and figuring chemistry out. He did not turn his arm into a pencil, because that would be silly.

"What are you doing?"

"Please Al! Don't interrupt me! I am concentrating hard on this!"

Al nodded and did not interrupt him. Edward continued to work for several minutes, his smile gradually growing and growing as he concentrated hard until with a shout of glee he turned towards his brother and said he got it, with eyes glistening with tears of unbridled joy. Al allowed himself to feel hope and not puzzlement.

"Alright Al, let's see if this works! If it does, then your smiling face will be the next thing I see!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Ed said gleefully, clapping his hands together before slamming them down. Sparks and lightning and alchemy shot all over the place, causing other people in the train to cry out in mild frustration, but since Ed was a State Alchemist they were too afraid of having their internal organs fused to their external ones to say anything.

In a few moments the lightshow ended and Edward held up his greatest creation.

"Uh…what is that brother?" Al asked, hope fading back to puzzlement.

Ed looked at the rectangular piece of paper in his hand, grinning at it before flipping it and showing the other side to Al.

"It's you!"

Al stared at a picture of his human self, a large smile on his face. He turned back towards his brother.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Anger crept into his voice as he stared at the admittedly high quality picture.

"What? No!" Edward said, confused. "I was originally going to transmute your armor so it looked like it was smiling, but I thought that would make you look goofy, so I just made a picture!"

"But I thought," Al started to say.

"Well, now that I've seen your smiling face I'm happy!" Ed said excitedly.

"I'm glad that you're happy brother but that's not my face. It's a picture of my face, which really isn't as good right?" Al asked.

"Now to profess my undying love to that Winry chick! She's hot!" Ed said, before diving out the window of the moving train and quickly rolling down the grassy hill and out of sight.

"Ah! Brother!" Al said, starting to get up, before his gaze fell on the picture lying on the seat. "Ah forget it. He's a jerk. I am exasperated and also frustrated."

And thus the day was saved as the bad guys gave up afterwards, because they were tired of being bad guys, and wanted to be normal guys.

THE END! (Happy face!)


End file.
